


How Sebastian Met Clary's Boyfriend

by TalamhNaFinscealta



Series: Moments In The Life Of Sebastian Morgenstern [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, Gen, Jace not so much, Sebastian has a lot of fun, Shovel Talk, almost criminal lack of Malec and Izzy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalamhNaFinscealta/pseuds/TalamhNaFinscealta
Summary: It was just another day in the life of Sebastian Morgenstern. Just another day where he meets Clary's boyfriend James for the first time...or was it Jack? He was pretty sure it started with a J...





	How Sebastian Met Clary's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you lovely people! :) Did you all like episode 3x01? I sure did. (Even though I suspect I'll like the next one even more...because Malec, obviously...and Madzie :D) Anyways, back to the topic at hand.
> 
> I know I said I wouldn't write anything else in this verse, but clearly my brain had different plans, wanting to explore this little fun and peaceful world a little more.  
> In this story you're going to learn how Sebastian met Jace for the first time... Really sorry for the lack of Alec, Magnus, and Izzy in this story, but the next one (How Sebastian met Alec) is already in the making, so watch out for that :)
> 
> Now, grab a seat and some snacks, and enjoy!

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Sebastian had a quiet breakfast with his parents and even his little sister who decided to grace them with her presence before noon today. As much as he loved his work, Sebastian couldn’t help but enjoy these relaxing lazy days. He smiled at the homey atmosphere he was blessed with.

His dad read the newspapers as usual while Clary told Jocelyn all about her latest LARP event in a surprisingly soft and calm voice.

The laid back moment was interrupted sharply by the blaring sound of Clary’s phone indicating a new message.

She read it with a dopey smile on her face.

“Can Jace come over today?”

Valentine looked like he had just swallowed a lemon but he agreed silently while Jocelyn smiled fondly.

“Of course, sweetie, he is always welcome here.”

Feeling confused and totally out of the loop, Sebastian decided to be the one to ask the really important question.

“Who’s Jace?”

All eyes turned to him and Clary gasped.

“Sebby! I told you about my boyfriend like a million times before, remember? And it really is high time you met him.”

Sebastian racked his brain but came up blank. Maybe he had tuned her out when she told him, it happened occasionally. She couldn’t seriously expect him to listen to her ramblings 24/7 and remember everything she said.

He smiled and nodded nonetheless, pretending to know exactly what she was talking about, and earning himself a bright grin from his little sister.

“You are going to like him, you’ll see. He is just so AMAZING!”

Sebastian seriously doubted this, because there was clearly a reason he didn’t have any friends. He just didn’t like people, like at all.

The only one of Clary’s way too shipper friends he could tolerate sometimes was Simon, and that was only because he shared Sebastian’s passion for reading and movies as well as his nerdy humor.

The biggest problem with Simon was that he sadly never knew when to stop talking.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ring of the bell, only now realizing that he was the only one still sitting at the table while his parents and Clary must have gone to the kitchen already.

“Sebby, could you open the door please? I still have to finish doing the dishes.”

He sighed and got up, mentally preparing himself for meeting the guy Clary had just mentioned, the one she dated, the one with the stupid name that Sebastian’s brain had apparently categorized as ‘unimportant information that doesn’t need to be remembered  because it would take up precious space that could be put to better use’.

Sebastian opened the door with a bored and slightly scrutinizing look on his face.

He eyed the guy in front of him suspiciously, and was definitely disappointed in his sister.

What was so special about him? He looked like a typical jock, with his dyed blond hair, muscled built, and even the cliché varsity jacket.

Still he held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Sebastian, Clary’s brother.”

If the guy was surprised at his British accent, he didn’t show it.

“I’m Jace, Clary’s boyfriend. She told me great things about you.”

He just nodded, and let the kid inside.

Clary was still in the kitchen with their parents helping them with the dishes, and he suspected she wanted them to bond in the meantime. He almost rolled his eyes.

The guy attempted some small talk after Sebastian told him Clary would be there soon, but he just couldn’t be bothered to put up with Blondie’s rambling.

Instead, he decided to put this opportunity of “bonding time” to better use.

“You know, there is a certain spot on a man’s back where you can stab him through the spine and the heart at the same time.”

Sebastian said it almost conversationally like talking about the weather all the while keeping his eyes locked with the guy, not blinking and certainly not smiling.

He patted himself on the shoulder for remembering that line from a book he once read, curious about the effect it would have, letting a slight smirk form on his face. He knew that practicing his villain face in front of his mirror would come in handy someday.

The smirk only grew, when Clary’s boyfriend paled and gulped, looking at him like he had just told him he murdered someone and hid the body in the basement or something.

Sebastian just wanted to open his mouth again to ask if Blondie wanted to see his knife collection- fake knives from a fantasy store, but he didn’t need to know that- when his little sister skipped into the room, red hair bouncing up and down with every step.

“Jace!”

Clary's whole face was lit up with the brightest smile Sebastian had ever seen on her.

Blondie looked at her so relieved and love-struck that Sebastian had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. Seriously, could this guy be any more stupid?

“I’m so glad you two met. Everything alright? You are getting along, right?”

She looked at them with a hopeful expression, smile still not dimmed even a little.

Sebastian put on his best angel face that he had perfected over the years, and that usually let him get way with almost everything.

“Sure, little sister, we’re practically buddies. Right, James?” He threw him his best innocent look, all doe eyes and charming smile, only a little glint in his blue-green eyes indicating that he was messing with him.

“It’s Jace… You know what? Doesn’t matter, just call me whatever you want."

He still looked slightly pale, eyeing Sebastian with weariness like he expected him to shoot him on the spot or something equally horrible.

As Blondie gave him a slightly wobbly smile that was off by about a mile, and with great difficulty managed to turn his back to him in order to follow Clary to her room, Sebastian let himself grin openly.

Man, he might not like the guy but he felt like he was going to have so much fun with him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is highly appreciated :)


End file.
